


CEO's Demands

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Noncontober 2020 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Also Jack Is Mad About the Whole thing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/employee sex, Bottom Jack, CEO Rhys, Collars, Condoms, Confident Rhys (Borderlands), Consensual to Non-Consensual, Dental Dams, Employee Jack, Gloves, He Wasn't Expecting It, Jack is Forced to Bottom, M/M, Miscommunication, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Noncontober 2020, Petty Rhys, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Role Reversal, Ruthless Rhys, Sexual Coercion, Tasers, Top Rhys (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Jack is approached by the CEO in a bar. Things start out fine but go downhill when Jack gets back to his place.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	CEO's Demands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noncontober Day 9: Consensual to Nonconsensual (starts out as a consensual thing and then turns into non-consensual).

Jack nursed a cocktail at the bar, trying to shift away from thoughts that were plaguing his mind. It was hard to take a break when all the going-ons in his department dominated his head. He was head of engineering, and also of a bunch of morons and assholes. Damn Ricky, screwing up those schematics again.... He heard a noise beside him - the next over stool being dragged out - and glanced over to see who it was.

_The friggin’ CEO?_

Rhys grinned. “The one and only.”

Crap. He must’ve said that out loud. “Oh, uh, _cool_. Did you need something or-?" Jack paused, wondering if he sounded annoyed. He wasn't, not with Rhys, anyway. "I mean...can I help you, pumpkin?" He said in a sweeter tone.

Rhys's brows climbed towards his hairline. “A drink, possibly? Been a long day.”

"Ain't that the truth." Jack did a double-take to make sure he wasn't imagining this. A smirk grew on his face. Of course the CEO wanted a piece of him. “Coming right up, beautiful.” And Rhys was _gorgeous_. Soft-looking hair, baby-faced like a twink, but tall...taller than Jack, possibly. Jack wasn’t about to confirm it, though. It was probably those heels he wore, anyway. His suit was immaculate, but the style was...odd.

Jack wasn’t one to judge clothes. He often came into work with a coat, sweater, and jeans. Rhys eyed him, almost calculating. “I know your record, Jack. You’re one of my best guys. Wanted to get to know you better.”

“Hell yeah, you do.” Jack’s day was looking up, surprisingly. He let his eyes roam over Rhys even more, appreciating him.

Rhys chuckled. “I want to get to know you… Sooo any family?”

Jack paused. “That’s off limits, cupcake...no offense.” 

“None taken."

Jack sipped his drink. “What about yours? Yours off limits?”

Rhys took the drink the bartender brought. He gulped a healthy amount. “I used to have one... But they were a cult, so I left.”

Jack raised a brow. “A cult?”

“Yep.” Rhys didn't elaborate, and Jack didn't push. Not that it mattered, really.

Jack drank more. "Are you looking for sex, or a date, or what? Because only one of those things requires real getting-to-knowing." 

" _Date_ ?" Rhys laughed. "Oh, _Jackie_ , no."

"Call me that again, and I leave." 

"This is definitely about sex."

Rhys leaned over and captured his lips. Jack blinked at the suddenness. Rhys licked his lips, encouraging him into a sloppy kiss. Jack was all too happy to oblige and took it as an invitation to get handsy. He reached over and gripped Rhys’s hip, giving it a squeeze. Rhys's stool was dragged closer. Rhys pressed their bodies together, deepening the kiss, so Jack took it. He was glad the CEO wasn’t hesitating, that he liked what he saw of Jack. Rhys wasn’t going to be disappointed with what was in Jack’s pants, either, Jack thought.

The kiss broke, and Rhys licked his lips, a light flush in his cheeks. “I don’t think you’ve stopped smirking even once,” Rhys commented, thumb brushing Jack's hip. “Did I really make your day that great?”

Jack hummed. “It's not every day the hottest, smartest piece of ass in this company comes gagging for my dick."

Something shifted in Rhys’s eyes. His smile hardened, slightly. “That so?”

“Yep.” 

Rhys looked loose again. “Back to my place then?” Rhys asked, sly.

Jack paused. He didn't know why. There was a nagging doubt in his brain. He tried to push away the hesitation. He knew this was probably related to having been burned before... Still, it was just sex, and Rhys’s doe eyes were almost enough to get him going. Rhys was the perfect man for Jack, and Jack was picky with men. Rhys could probably pull an immaculate pout, too, if he wanted. 

Jack cleared his throat. “Can I, uh...ask what this is really about? This whole thing is rather...odd, uh, Rhys.”

“Can’t a guy be horny?” Rhys said, and _there_ it was, that pout. “I saw your record, your work, weeks ago, and I couldn’t get you outta my head? Is that weird?”

“Probably,” Jack said. Had the CEO followed him? Watched him? He shuddered…but... _whatever_ , it was good enough for him. Rhys had a reputation of being ruthless, sometimes questionably so, but he was a mostly tolerable person. Jack hadn’t at all had a few less than professional thoughts about this man. “But I’m okay with it.”

Rhys brightened. “So…?”

“Back to the fancy CEO suite?”

Rhys grabbed his hand and all but dragged him from the bar, hollering back to the bartender that the tab would take care of itself. Rhys seemed a little too... _excited_ , like he was plotting _something_ , giggling deviously. There was oddness going on. Jack kept trying to shake the feeling. 

In the elevator, Rhys made out with him. The kiss only broke when Jack saw the view from the window and paused to admire it. The tower to the office was high above everyone else. Jack chuckled. “Can’t believe I’m gonna have the CEO screaming on my dick, boy am I lucky.”

“That what you think?” Rhys smirked, eyes darkening. For a second, he looked almost dangerous, like a venomous snake. Jack blinked, but it was just Rhys’s baby eyes.

“Yeah.”

“You’re really hot, Jack,” Rhys said and pushed Jack’s sweater up, eyeing a scar on Jack’s stomach hungrily. Jack watched him. “You should dress better. It would make you even _hotter_. Think of a suit to accent your shoulders and arms…” Rhys’s hands ran down Jack’s arms, feeling them with soft kneads, and Jack noted how slender his fingers were. Jack shivered, finding it an odd response to Rhys’s actions.

“You’re one to talk,” Jack said, hooking his arm around Rhys’s waist. To try to resume control, he grabbed Rhys’s shoulder with his other hand and pulled him back into a kiss. Rhys melted into it, humming. He widened his stance against Jack’s, pressing their groins together. Jack thrusted back, Rhys’s voice carrying into his lips.

The CEO was definitely hard - and was, surprisingly, also packing a fair package. Jack dropped his hands to grope Rhys’s ass, getting a handful in his palms. He enjoyed the feeling, grinding against the other man. Rhys lipped his neck, hands exploring Jack’s shoulders and back. He slipped them under the shirt and dug his nails into Jack’s other scars. Jack grunted, getting harder.

Not bad all around. It really was Jack’s lucky day. The alcohol and arousal were a perfect combination. Jack hoisted Rhys as close as he could, hiking one of Rhys’s legs up his thigh. Rhys shifted oddly-

The elevator stopped and the two men slowed. “We’re here,” Rhys murmured. He grabbed Jack’s hand again and they moved into the suite, hanging close. Jack had hoped Rhys might move them to a bed, but Rhys tugged Jack to the nearest couch, pushing him onto it and straddling his thighs. Jack’s sweater went flying, and Rhys’s hands traveled his chest and stomach greedily. Jack shifted up to feel the touches. 

Rhys pinched a nipple.

“Jesus, kiddo,” Jack grunted.

“ _Kiddo_?” Rhys laughed incredulously. 

Jack sighed and reached for the buttons of Rhys’s suit- Rhys batted his hands off and instead went to Jack’s pants, undoing them swiftly. Rhys was about to find out what Jack had in store for him. Rhys let out another laugh, though less incredulous and more amused.

“No underwear, huh?” Rhys said, looking up at Jack happily.

“It’s unnecessary,” Jack said, folding his hands behind his head.

Rhys wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock, running it up it almost appreciatively, then back down, beginning a pleasant rhythm. “Not bad...for an engineer.”

“Hey,” Jack fussed.

“Just kidding. You’re definitely perfect, aren’t you?” Jack basked in the praise. Rhys stroked him faster. “Think you’d be perfect for me to fuck every night?” Rhys asked, voice intense.

“Of course, babe.”

Rhys bent over and sucked on the head of Jack’s dick. Jack squirmed at the teasing, resisting the urge to grab Rhys by the head and push him down. Rhys might’ve been a pretty face and a willing mouth, but even Jack wasn’t about to do that to the CEO without express permission. Jack did brush his hands over Rhys’s head encouragingly, playing with his hair gently. 

Rhys still didn’t give him what he really wanted, not moving past the head. Jack groaned, “Come on, cupcake, bet you can take this _all_ down that pretty throat of yours.” Jack desperately wanted to feel that.

Rhys slowed his motions and pulled off. Instead of resuming or saying anything, he slipped back off the cough and walked away. Rhys left Jack on the couch and strolled towards the nearby cabinet. He grabbed a decanter and poured some of the alcohol. He took a sip. 

“Why-?” Jack started.

“Not really a fan of that taste. Cum, that is,” Rhys mused, staring at the container. He acted like the hot engineer he’d wanted a piece of wasn’t desperately hard, alone on his couch. “You’d think I’d be used to it, but it never really gets better.”

Jack didn’t know whether to be disappointed or offended. “What are you doing, Rhys? Get over here. You don’t have to suck it.”

“No. I don’t,” Rhys agreed, almost coldly. 

“You started it, though.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Just- lemme fuck ya.” Was Rhys going to be one of those whiny bitches? Ugh. Jack just wanted to get on with the main event before he went soft.

“Sorry, Jack,” Rhys said. “I needed a moment.” He turned towards Jack, looking really calm and collected. The earlier flush was gone. Only his hair was a bit out of place. As if sensing Jack’s noticing, he raked it back, grinning. “Let’s have some real fun, now.” He grabbed a few items from the same cabinet and came back over, carrying a small packet and a bit of lube, and a box of...gloves? Latex gloves? Jack wondered what was going on. 

Rhys sat the items down. He swirled his drink, draining it and also placing his glass aside. Rhys reached into the nearby stand and pulled out a pair of cords. He let them dangle from his hands.

“Rhys?” Jack asked. “What is going on?” He started feeling _that odd_ feeling again. Rhys’s eyes were dark, and not in a way that made him feel sexy. None of his sexual encounters had ever been this strange. He knew people could have weird ticks and kinks, but this seemed different. To push away the worries, he stroked his own dick once, twice, catching Rhys’s eyes.

Rhys dropped the cords onto the couch and snapped on the gloves. They fit perfectly on his long fingers. Rhys slipped into Jack’s lap, ignoring his dick entirely. 

“Could you..get naked, maybe?” Jack asked, wanting their skin to press together. Rhys chuckled at Jack, as if it were an odd request. Frustratedly, Jack’s hands snaked under his suit vest to touch his...god his incredibly soft skin. He wanted it even more. “Rhys, _please_.”

“I like the sound of you pleading.”

“Rhys.”

Rhys didn’t get naked. Instead, he pulled something out of his pocket and-

_ZZZTTT!_

Everything dulled. 

He came back to his awareness, slowly, noting a blurry shape before him. There was something warm and wet touching him. He writhed slowly as he came to. A groan escaped his lips. The wetness was on his balls, then perineum, and arousal curled up his spine. What even happened? He tried to recall how he’d missed time. 

He was on his back, he realized. Rhys was between his legs, in spite of his earlier complaints. But Jack’s dick was still neglected.

He shook his head. “Sorry, Rhys, I uh...zoned out ther- fuck!”

The wetness shoved inside of Jack. Jack was _definitely_ aware now. “Fucking-” He tried to buck Rhys off, but he struggled to move _at all_. What was happening? Oh, his arms and legs were tied -- arms above his heads, legs wide below him. He shook his head. “Rhys, I don’t like thi-” 

The intrusion stopped. Rhys pulled back, enough that Jack could see his smirking face. He was still fully dressed, gloved hands wet with...lube? He grabbed one of Jack’s legs and the wetness was still warm. Jack’s entrance was wet...and there was something else there. He could feel it. It wasn’t hard for him to realize what Rhys had been up to all this time.

Jack grimaced and scowled. “What the fuck, Rhys!? I’m not into this shit! Get away! I don’t bottom!”

Rhys looked more pleased, though. “What was it you said, Jack? _You’d_ have _me_ screaming on your dick? I’m the CEO here. What _I_ want, goes.”

“Get the hell off of me, you little freak!”

“You silly man,” Rhys purred. “I might’ve rode you if you hadn’t made your little self-centered comments. I can be petty as shit.”

Rhys went back in. The wet...tongue, Jack realized it was a tongue, moved to his entrance, tracing it. He must be using a dental dam, from the feel of it. Jack also noticed a weight on his neck. Some kind of… Rhys hadn’t fucking collared him, did he? He tried to wiggle away.

Jack didn’t know what the hell he’d gotten into, but he regretted this- A moan escaped his mouth, and Rhys’s finger pushed inside of him, first one, then two, the tongue right there with them. Jack tightened in rebellion, but it didn’t slow Rhys down. Jack wanted to take back control, push this little creep off, but… There wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“If...you don’t stop, Rhys…” Jack tried, and his mouth felt like it had too much saliva in it. He swallowed.

“Careful threatening me, Jack.”

Rhys shifted positions and undid his own pants. His cock sprang free from silver boxers, leaking pearly precum. Rhys calmly rolled a condom onto it, tossing the dental dam away. Rhys got more lube, pressing in into Jack’s ass. Jack groaned, unable to stop the sound. It felt good, unfortunately...better with every second. He had no choice but to submit, thinking of Rhys’s own threat. 

Rhys giggled again, meeting his eyes. “Lighten up, Jackie, you’ll enjoy this.”

Oh, Jack really hated this. He hated Rhys right now. 

Rhys thrusted into him, and Jack winced. He was a lot tighter now, his anger dominating his heart. Trying to plot revenge while being fucked failed. Even if he could properly try, Rhys was his CEO. And he was using that against Jack. No one else would’ve dared do this. 

Jack did have something of a reputation for letting nothing go.

Rhys drove into him repeatedly, leaning over Jack. Yeah, he really was tall. And stupidly hot. It wasn’t fair that he had to be a crazy asshole. The accusation only cemented when he leaned in and kissed Jack again. Jack jerked his head aside, resisting. No way was that disgusting tongue going back into his mouth.

“Fuck you.”

Rhys’s breathing turned to pants, and he assaulted Jack’s chest instead, licking a nipple into his mouth and sucking lewdly. Jack’s body jerked, and somehow, he was getting closer. He moaned, fighting his restraints again, to no avail. God, he wanted to get his hands around Rhys’s throat and squeeze the life out-

“Ah, shit,” Jack muttered. “Shit, shit-”

Jack shuddered, the sensations growing too much. With every movement, the anger was forced out of him. He melted under Rhys. The spark of pleasure went up his spine like electricity. Jack only half tried to resist the orgasm, but it somehow seemed worse if it were ruined. He let it wash over him. Jack came with a groan, shaking, cum spilling across his stomach. “Rhyyyys.”

Rhys pumped his hips longer, slowing, cumming with a soft groan. His voice was so sweet. Jack felt weirdly good, laying there under the CEO. He watched Rhys wipe sweat off his brow. If only Rhys hadn’t done this. They could’ve had some real fun. Jack watched Rhys balefully. He wanted to yell, but he also wanted to keep his job.

Rhys hummed and patted his cheek. “That was good, Jack. Hopefully, we can do this again.”

Rhys walked away from the couch, and Jack fidgeted. His anger came back as Rhys redid his pants. “Hey, get this shit off of me!” 

Rhys poured another drink. He took a sip and came back over. He dumped the rest on Jack’s face. Jack coughed and spluttered in surprise, tasting the alcohol. “Fix your tone. I’m your CEO.”

Jack blinked in further astonishment. Ohhh god, he was furious. His muscles were taut and his heart thundered. He had to fight his own fury for a minute, at least. Making a decision, he said, “Rhys...let me go.” It was full of straining fury. “Please.”

“Good boy.” Rhys worked to undo the restraints. “You try anything stupid, and I will kill you, understand?”

“Crystal clear, _boss_ ,” Jack said, trying to choke down resentment. 

The last cord came free and Jack slipped away from Rhys. He would’ve preferred to attack. Instead, he gathered his clothes and yanked them on. He paused, pivoting to Rhys. “Collar?” He demanded, pointing at it.

Rhys grinned. “That stays.”

“Like fucking hell,” Jack spun away and stormed towards the elevator. He’d figure it out himself. Fuck Rhys. 

Rhys’s laugh followed him. 


End file.
